


Not So Secret

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Arthur has to keep his feelings a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not So Secret  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 276  
>  **Summary:** Arthur has to keep his feelings a secret.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'secret admirer' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

Arthur leaned his elbows against the table and although he pretended otherwise he couldn’t help but stare at Merlin as he went about his duties. _What was it about the other man that captured his attention?_

__Almost as if Merlin heard his unspoken question he turned his head and looked at Arthur before turning his attention back to the chore at hand. Arthur quickly swallowed his gasp. He really had to get a grip._ _

__Maybe he was just curious. That was it. He was curious. After all Merlin wasn’t the greatest servant in the world. He couldn’t even say he was the best one in the castle. And yet Merlin didn’t act as if he wanted to be anywhere else._ _

__He glared at Merlin’s back. Even if the other man had wanted to find employment elsewhere there was no way he could let him go. And he would be damned if he could figure out why._ _

__As he sat staring a thought occurred to him. A horrible thought at that. _He liked Merlin. A lot_ Arthur sat up straighter. There was nothing he could do about it but keep how he felt about Merlin a secret. _ _

__His eyes widened and he swallowed a groan as he watched Merlin bend over and slide his shoes next to the bed. _This was going to be harder than he’d thought.__ _

__Merlin glanced back over his shoulder and grinned at Arthur as he walked out the door._ _

__The minute Merlin left the room Arthur’s frustrated groan echoed around the chamber. From the look Merlin had given him he was almost positive his secret wasn’t much of a secret after all._ _


End file.
